


In Which Oikawa And Sugawara Stalk Their Respective Best Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Restaurants, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They're both hot, they're both impulsive, and they both followed their friends to the same restaurant.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	In Which Oikawa And Sugawara Stalk Their Respective Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get super into writing this :/ read with low expectations!

Koushi’s biting his lip, slowly trailing behind the two men. The restaurant isn’t  _ that  _ busy, so he has to move very slowly in order to blend in.

It’s easy to not get caught when he’s following two idiots who don’t see much besides each other.

_ Gross. They’re so grossly in love.  _

He’s currently slouching behind a tall woman who’s standing in front of a table, asking for their orders, and she looks down slightly to give him a weird look that’s only  _ vaguely  _ judgmental.

Koushi wonders if she’s used to this.

He gives her a sheepish smile and, upon seeing a rather large family traveling in a group to their table, moves on to follow behind them.

He only gets to take a few steps before his body is suddenly jerked. He’s harshly pulled into a booth, and before he can even let out an alarmed gasp, his back hits something warm and hard, and something slightly clammy is clamped over his mouth.

His eyes widen and he thrashes, but what he now recognizes as an arm secures itself around his waist as he’s pulled tighter against a chest.

_“Hush!_ You’re going to get us _both_ caught, Refreshing-kun!” Hot breath fans over his ear, and Koushi freezes at the familiar voice that whispered. Oikawa Tooru waits a few moments, probably making sure Koushi isn’t going to shout or run off, before letting his hand drop from Koushi’s mouth. 

Koushi quickly turns over in Oikawa’s hold, and if he wasn’t so startled by being  _ manhandled  _ into a booth so abruptly, he would have flushed at the realization that he’s practically straddling him. His thighs are on either side of Oikawa’s lap as he looks up to give his most heated glare.

_ “What the hell are you doing?!”  _ He demands, voice a harsh whisper. He probably doesn’t  _ have  _ to keep his voice down too much, Daichi and Iwaizumi are a whole table away and there’s conversation carrying everywhere. 

Koushi’s glower intensifies when Oikawa boops his nose with a grin. “You shouldn’t scowl so hard, Suga-chan, you’ll get wrinkles to match the hair.”

“You shouldn’t  _ kidnap  _ people!” Koushi retorts, only a  _ little  _ offended at the jab at his hair. It’s an often comment, though, so it rolls off him easily.

It’s still irritating, though that probably has to do with the fact that it was Oikawa that had made the jibe than the actual insult itself.

Oikawa scoffs. “Oh, please. All I did was pull you into a booth so you didn't get caught. I assume you’re here for the same reason I am.”

The glare fades from Koushi’s features. “Iwaizumi had been tight-lipped about who his date was with, too?” Daichi had adamantly  _ refused  _ to tell Koushi who he was meeting with, so he had taken matters into his own hands and followed his brunette friend to this restaurant, where he was surprised to see the vice-captain for Aoba Johsai. 

Oikawa hums and leans back against the wall, sitting parallel to the way the booth is facing, long legs draped over the length of it. Only then does Koushi realize their position, and his cheeks heat up without his permission. Oikawa seems to be in no rush to move, though, and Koushi can’t sit normally on the seat with shins in the way.

He quickly removes his hands from Oikawa’s shoulders, ignoring the vaguely amused look in molten chocolate eyes. When had his hands even gotten there?

“Yup! As Iwa-chan’s best friend and the first man in his heart, it’s my duty to make sure that whomever he’s meeting is worthy of his affection! And, so far, I am  _ not  _ impressed,” Oikawa states casually, as if the position they’re sitting in isn’t weird at all. He even props his arms behind his head.

Koushi swallows the little prick of irritation he feels, and processes Oikawa’s words. 

This time, it’s his turn to scoff. “What do you mean,  _ not impressed?”  _ He asks, feeling offended for his friend. Anyone would be damn  _ lucky  _ to have the strong, caring, diligent captain of Karasuno as a romantic partner. It should be  _ Koushi  _ who’s wary of Iwaizumi!

“He’s best friends with a careless  _ stalker.” _

Koushi’s jaw drops.  _ “Excuse  _ me? Aren’t you the same?!” His glare returns full-force, and he unconsciously leans forward, propping himself with one hand on Oikawa’s thigh. 

He thinks that he imagines the slight blush dusting the other’s cheeks.

“I may be a stalker, dear Suga-chan, but at least I’m not  _ careless.  _ Daichi looked over at that group of people just after I pulled you out of the way. You should be thanking me.”

Koushi raises an eyebrow. “I should thank you for nearly giving me a heart attack?”

Oikawa gives a smug smirk, but it’s playful. “Yup! Now you’re getting it!”

Koushi isn’t amused. His silver eyebrows are set low as he reaches forward to flick Oikawa in the middle of his forehead, grinning flawlessly when the taller’s face scrunches ever so slightly.

_ Cute,  _ he can’t help but think.  _ Fun.  _

“Mean, Suga-chan,” Oikawa pouts. Finally feeling like he’s gotten the upper hand in their short exchange, Koushi leans back again. Daichi has mysteriously left his thoughts.

“Mhm. What are ya gonna do about it?” He taunts, and it’s a little childish, but Oikawa seems to bring that side out of him. Even the last time they had stumbled across each other- it had been at a sports store, when Koushi was shopping for new knee pads- Oikawa had managed to get Koushi to throw a knee pad at him. 

Oikawa smirks, and it’s more dangerous than before. 

Somehow, it’s exciting, and Koushi just tilts his chin up challengingly. 

Heavy hands appear on his hips, thumbs hooking through his belt loops, and suddenly, he’s on his back, laid out on the cushions of the booth.

Oikawa is looming above him, smirk still set on his lips and his tawny eyes narrowed.

“I’ll be mean right back,” The brunette purrs, and it’s such a  _ stupid  _ line, but Koushi feels his face burn with bright red blush.

Him and Oikawa had always had a flirty, teasing back-and-forth kind of relationship- if you could even call it that, they’ve only seen each other twice outside of volleyball games, and both times had been complete coincidences- but Koushi never really thought that their teasing flirting and provoking would ever, you know,  _ lead to anything. _

But now, as he lays below Oikawa in a booth at some burger joint, with his friend he had been previously stalking completely cleared from his mind, he’s  _ definitely  _ reassessing. 

Koushi has always had an impulsive streak.

He blinks up at Oikawa with lidded brown eyes, fluttering his long gray eyelashes. He opens his mouth to say something with a similar sultry purr, and-

“Um,  _ excuse  _ me, but there’s children here. You need to  _ leave.”  _ A shrill, feminine voice makes both the boys jump, and Koushi’s forehead collides painfully with Oikawa’s.

They both cry out.

They scramble to sit up, and when Koushi’s  _ finally  _ sitting in the booth like it’s supposed to be sat in, he sees a middle-aged woman with her hands in fists on her hips. 

“I  _ said,  _ you need to leave. That kind of behaviour is entirely inappropriate for a family restaurant. I hope you’re ashamed of yourself.” The woman points to the door, a stern glare on her aged face.

Oikawa  _ snickers,  _ and Koushi pinches his thigh, face on fire. “Y-yes ma’am!” He rushes to comply, and he grabs Oikawa’s forearm. “We’ll  _ leave now,”  _ He says through grit teeth, mostly to the fellow setter.

  
  
  
  
  


A few minutes later, after judgmental stares from the people around them, they stand outside. Oikawa’s arm is draped over Koushi’s shoulders like a blanket, and he’s considering indulging Oikawa’s proposition to go to his house, when his phone chimes.

_ [Dai-chai tea] Wanna explain why you were just kicked out of the restaurant I was trying to have a nice date at? _


End file.
